Shadow of a Doubt Nuzlocke
by kuroleopard
Summary: Team Rocket won the fight and now two years later the rules have changed. Trainers have to be adults at least and are required to travel in pairs to pass checkpoints. Pokemon are dwindling in numbers and yet, Jazz, a lone trainer is eager to go on her adventure before trainers disappear and team rocket takes full control...Soulsilver nuzlock story


It was early in the morning the sun still rising in the sky when, Jazz woke up, slowly. Groggy from staying up the night before in excitement. She had scheduled to meet the current elm and receive a pokemon. Sure it wasn't condoned by her parent but many things weren't. Though looking at the clock sent her into a tizzy. She was soooo late, so so late, she flailed off her bed throwing off the covers and scrambled to get her clothes on. At least she had the sense to pack the night before and pulled a sack from her bag. Sure it was a bit large but she was gonna be going out on an adventure and she needed to be prepared.

With a big smile she moved down the stairs parent still asleep on the couch as always. Jazz didn't linger, grabbing her sub that she had and put it in the microwave intent on getting one last meal before she would be on a diet of berries with few good meals unless she secured a fire type. She would pick one if it was there but otherwise she had to prepare for anything. As small movement from the parent had her freeze and look over at the couch in fear of being discovered. She had left a note deciding best to get a new poketch as soon as she got to cherrygrove, she had the money for it but she wanted to go on this adventure unimpaired by said parent. The lack of movement afterwards provided her with enough time to slip out the house and head off to the lab that had a police car next to it.

That was quite strange and she decided to put her pack down by the door not wanting to cause a scene at all by being noticeable. She crept in the assistance were doing there thing while the professor and another young girl was talking to a cop. Seemed like the girl was being yelled at but seeing as the back was to her Jazz snuck over and to the table and grabbed the remaining ball and the pokedex next to it. There was after all the new rocket tracking system. Since team rocket had taken over there was a new iding system so starters came with em. Seeing as she hadn't been noticed she pulled a piece over paper and a pen from one of the side work desks and started writing up a not saying she had been there. It was probably a stupid idea but she started to walk out.

She was pulled over by an assistant that smiled taking her dex and replacing it with a different one," here take this one, it's special." The person smiled another handing jazz some pokeballs before rushing me out the door. I opened the dex curiously and there was a little note in it with a number in it. Jazz calmly picked up her bag seeing was at the door and started heading off towards the first route. Looking at her pokeball rather curiously, it was invigorating to have one's first pokemon. She pressed the button on the ball tossing it in the air happy to see a red beam release the creature inside. The plant starter, chikorita, the little pokemon yawned first blinking before looking up at Jazz. Leaf swayed in front of it's face slightly like an emo cut.

The pokemon seem slightly unamused by the human but looked up at her regardless, bored," so I'm assuming you know the rules of being a trainer."

"Um sure...do you mind going over these rule with me before we start this adventure together…..um do you have a name you prefer or would you like a name by me." Jazz sat down with the little chikorita a little baffled by the creature. She knew trainers spoke with there pokemon but she didn't think it would be that easy, seeing as the wild ones just attacked outright.

"I don't have a name really,The are as followed, one pokemon per area, due to the shortage of wild pokemon as they are becoming endangered. You are also responsible for finding a partner to accompany on your journey for safety reasons. A non-pokemon one." The chikorita pointed it's little foot at jazz accusingly flipping it's leaf before turning around and heading towards the grasses. "So let's see if you can catch a wild pokemon or if you are a lost cause."

"Um how about Dio, it's a strong name, Hey!" Jazz scrambled up running after the little pokemon that confidently walked through the grass until a pidgey was spotted. It flipped it's leaf until it was behind his head. "Okay...so i should catch this one right." She looked down at the Dio a little nervous."Um use tackle."

"You better get better at this soon or your adventure is gonna end quite quickly," Dio looked to the jazz before charging full speed at the pidgey that seemed to be busy trying to eat a caterpie.

The bird had rolled away it's prey being flung a ways before it got up. It turned to the chikorita angered at the other for interfering with her meal."The hell,did you do that for, you know caterpie is good for one's diet," The bird pokemon lifted up it's wings to get in the air.

"Tackle it again before it can get to high," Jazz commanded Dio like what she had seen on tv. She blinked as the chikorita charged at the little pidgey and attacked full throttle, tossing the pidgey into a tree. jazz pulled a ball out of her pocket and threw it, yessing when it hit the bird.

Dio stayed down in a fight position huffing," be careful, it's not caught until the ball stops rocking!" Dio grumbled a bit looking back to Jazz but sighed when the ball stopped moving walking over and picked it up with his leaf before tossing it over to Jazz. "Go ahead..name her."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jazz looked down to Dio confused than to her new pokemon.

"The same way i can tell your female even without decent mamilaries," Dio smirked up at the human who simply huffed and released the bird.

"Oh great, i'm gonna die, you're one of those newbie trainers," the pidgey glared up are Jazz a bit before sighing."I guess i'm here for the long run. My flock called me the little Lady, hopefully you don't kill me."

"Do i really look that green? I did my research on all 3 of the starters so i wouldn't be that horrible?" Jazz looked to the pair of pokemon, who in return gave her a dubious look."Great…" She sighed and look down at them,"How about we work together? You guys help me become a great trainer and I'll see what i can do to make you guys as happy and comfortable as possible."

"And why would you do that," lady gave the human a bored look. "I've seen new trainers come through these woods a few times and return, the pokemon they once had gone. Sad looks on there faces from failures."

"We'll im not trying to beat the elite, i just wanted to have a bit of freedom from home life, wanted to go on a journey to make friends and see the world, you know. Since team rocket took over, things have been harder, i just thought it would better if i tried my dream instead of sticking with people who didn't want me," Jazz sighed and picked up Dio before walking along. "I'll take care of you guys, the best i can," she smiled as she moved out of the route.

Lady flapped her wings to get airborne gliding after Jazz before landing on her shoulder," well, we'll see how you do than won't we." The bird chirped before she was lead into the center with her trainer.

* * *

><p>Soul silver nuzlock, and hopefully I don't die easily, I dont every really do proof reading so it's just me kind of writing on feelings i hope you like.<p> 


End file.
